Ture love
by Stacyrandy4life
Summary: Stacy is in love with the lengend killer. Only Amy, Chirsty and Lita know about it. What will happen when Stacy tells Randy? Read and find out!Finished!
1. the crush

Disclaimer:

First of all I don't own raw or any part of wwe. The only chatter I own is Stacy's twin Amy. By the way Amy has black hair and not long legs like Stacy. And she's about as tall as chirsty.

Prologue:

Stacy is in love with the legend killer but she doesn't know how to tell him. And only Amy, Christy and Lita know about this. So Amy is going to do something about it!

The Crush

Stacy had just arrived at the arena when her twin came up to her.

"So Stac you going to talk to Randy?" asked Amy.

"I don't know Amy" Stacy answered

Meanwhile

Randy Orton was in his locker room waiting for Batista. He was pretty proud of him for leaving Evaluation. They had a tag team match tonight against Triple h and Ric Flair.

" Hey man" Dave said.

"Hey Dave, you ready for tonight?" asked Randy.

"Yeah! But Amy wanted to know if she could come to ringside with me I said yeah but it's up to you man." Said Dave.

"Sure! I mean Stacy and Amy will probably come together right" Orton asked.

"Yeah, probably! Hey you still have a thing for Stac?" replied Batstia.

"Maybe" Randy answered.

" Well let's get ok man," the animal said.

"Ok man" Orton said going out of the room with Batstia.

Meanwhile

Stacy, Amy, Lita and Christy were in Lita' locker room. They had been talking about Trish.

"Last week you did twist of fate as good as Lita!" the long legged diva said.

"Thankz, well I'm so sick of her. She is such a slut!" the winner of the raw diva search answered.

"I agree!" the extreme diva said.

"Trish thinks she's the best diva ever and she defiantly isn't!" said the girlfriend of the animal.

"That's for sure!" Christy, Lita and Stacy said at the same time.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Amy said.

"Hey you two coming?" asked her boyfriend.

"Of course we are! Right Sis!" Amy replied.

"Of course!" Stac answered.

"Bye girls!" they said together.

"Hi Stacy! Hi Amy!" said the legend killer.

"hey Randy!" Stacy said as they went on the way to the arena.

"Well Amy is coming out with me so Stacy can go out with you ok Orton." Said Batstia

"Ok man." Replied Orton.

Music blared as Batstia headed out to the ring where Triple H and Ric Flair were waiting.

"You ready Stacy" Randy asked.

"Ready!" she replied.

My time to Shine hit the speakers as Orton went out on the ramp followed by Stacy. Randy entered the ring. The twins waited outside the ring as the bell rang! The match had stared!

Well what do u think! Please review! Just so u know I hate triple h and Trish so don't get mad if I write something embarrassing or stupid about them. Also this is my first fanfic. So please if u don't have any thing go to say don't say anything at all.


	2. the perfect time

Disclaimer:

First of all I don't own raw or any part of wwe. The only chatter I own am Stacy's twin Amy. By the way Amy has black hair and not long legs like Stacy. And she's about as tall as Christy.

Stacy's prov The Perfect Time The match was finally over it seemed like forever! I got really scared when Randy could have had anther concussion. 

Flashback

It was the beginning of the match. Randy and Ric went first. They were in there for along time. When Flair finally tagged Hunter well having Randy in a submission. He was really Beating on Randy. I had to turn away a few times because I just couldn't watch. But all the sudden Randy just got lots of energy. I really wonder how he does that all the time. He RKO hunter and tagged Dave! I could see excitement in Amy's eyes. She always loves watching him wrestle. Anyway Dave was giving triple h a beating really bad. Batstia went to jump off the top rope and triple h move! Then he gave Batstia the Petagree. I looked over at Amy and she looked really worried! Then Hunter tagged Ric! But some how Dave had tagged Randy! I saw Amy just calm down right away. Well Randy was fighting Ric well Hunter tried to distract the ref. But luckily it didn't work and the ref ended up getting knock out! Well they we're all in the ring and it was hard to see what was going on because it just like a big blur with them all fighting. But what got my attention was when Triple H slammed Randy's head hit the stairs! He had that look in his eyes again! Dave Had to fight both of those stupid jerks! But Randy got up and RKO Hunter and Batstia went for the pin! The ref slowly went 1……2……3! The bell rang as Lillian announced the winners. Amy and I went in the ring to congratulate them!

End of Flashback

Well now here I was getting ready to knock on the door and tell the man I love how much I loved him. But did he love me? The question had been running throw my head since the day I meet him. The day I fell in love with the legend killer. Randy Orton. I just didn't know what to do. Should I tell him and possibly get really humiliated and never see each other again. Or tell him and we live happily ever after. Or never tell him and go on with life being nothing but friends and play the same question in my head over and over. Well I was not going lose my friendship with him. And not have that question in my head forever. But you can't always get a happily ever after. It was the perfect time to tell him. Dave and Amy were in his locker room talking and the rest of the superstars were in their locker rooms, in Eric's office or just hanging around. I had made my choice! I was going to take a risk. I knocked on the door. No answer! Again, no answer! I opened the door to his looker room and he wasn't there! I had finally gathered the courage to tell him that I love him and he wasn't there! What do I do know!

Do u like it? Sorry if u thought Stacy would tell him but I cant finish it just yet! Now could I! By the way I made a mistake with randy's song its Burn in my light. Well please review! Thankz!

P.S.

Thankz for all the great reviews I hope the perfect time great ones too!


	3. the feelings

Disclaimer:

First of all I don't own raw or any part of wwe. The only chatter I own am Stacy's twin Amy. By the way Amy has black hair and not long legs like Stacy. And she's about as tall as Christy.

Randy's prov The Feelings 

I left my locker room to go talk to Dave only he was talking to Amy so I went back to my locker room. I didn't know what I was going to do about these feelings. I mean I liked Stacy and all, I really do, and it's just hard to tell her. I mean I don't want to end up like Test or Scott. I mean that was long ago but still. It's been eating me up in side since the day I meet Stacy Keibler.

Flashback

I was walking to my locker room when I saw her, Stacy. She was wearing a white shirt with a clip on black tie, a black min skirt, knee high socks and back shoes. She looked really hot! But then Test came up and pulled her away. Pulled my love away. I never knew that one person could make you feel like that. I felt butter flies in my stomach.

End of Flashback

Well since then Stacy and I have become closer and we are really good friends, nothing else. I didn't know how to deal with it. I mean come on man! I Randy Orton! I'm the man that likes all the divas, except Trish and Molly Holly. Other then that all the other divas are great! I just don't love them. I mean, yeah they flirt, I flirt back, but I just don't feel the same way as I do when I'm with Stac. I just don't know what to do!

Well did u like it! I think we all know that randy really does flirt with just about all the divas. Thankz for all the great reveiws! So please review more! Thankz!

P.S.

The next chapter is going to be none other then Stacy's twin's Pov!


	4. A helping hand

Disclaimer:

First of all I don't own raw or any part of wwe. The only chatter I own am Stacy's twin Amy. By the way Amy has black hair and not long legs like Stacy. And she's about as tall as Christy.

Amy's prov The Helping Hand 

It was Saturday and Stacy and I went to New York for the day. Stacy has been breaking down. I can't believe this. It was my fault too!

Flashback

It was after the match I tolled Randy he said talk to Dave after. I had it all planned out. I was play love matcher and my sister and Randy was the match! I was going to be in Dave's locker room and Stacy would be there too! I would get them talking and before you know bang! They would be lovebirds. But that's not how it worked. For years I had been trying to get those two together and every time it blows up in my face! I remember that I tolled Stacy to tell Randy how she feels and then it hit me! When Randy came to the locker room I knew what my sister was doing she was going to tell him how she felt. But she couldn't because of me. Once again anther plan up in smoke!

End of Flashback

Well we were on the plane now heading to the next live raw destination! I had to get Stacy happy again so I was going to start a conversation. I was about to ask Stacy how she was doing when she interrupted.

"Amy, why do I even love Randy?" She asked me.

"Well, umm… you always thought he was nice thoughtful strong loving guy" I said trying to cheer her up.

"I guess your Amy, like always!"

I knew I had helped cheer her up a little bit. I couldn't help but smile a little!

"Why are you smiling?"

"Why not?"

"I don't know it's just I'm sorry."

"Sorry… For what, what did you do?"

" It's just… I was so upset just because I didn't get to tell Randy that I loved. And, well, I kinda made your break suck too and I'm sorry for that"

"Stac, you don't have to be sorry it's ok I still had fun"

"Well I'm going to rest for a while ok Amy."

"Ok Stac."

My sister has always been there. Big sis by 2 minutes and 8 inches taller. She I so understanding. Well I'm going to make it up to her, I promise on my life.

Well do like it! I think this story is going to turn out really good! Please review!


	5. the engagemant

Disclaimer:

First of all I don't own raw or any part of WWE. The only chatter I own is Stacy's twin Amy. By the way Amy has black hair and not long legs like Stacy. And she's about as tall as Christy.

The engagement

Amy and Stacy went start to Christy's locker room. They wanted to help train her for her match. Stacy would help her as much as she could because she wasn't exactly as good as her sister and Lita. Amy was really hard working and Trish never has beaten Amy. The only time that the woman's championship was taken is when she got a neck injury. Well for Amy it was a special night! And she didn't even know it!

"Ok Chirsty now to stop her 'chick kick' you have to do this" Amy said to Christy well showing her.

"Chirsty you will have to work your butt off to beat Trish!" Stacy said.

"I know and I'm not giving up!" she said trying to kick the target they set up for her.

"Well Stac maybe you should talk to Randy tonight" Lita tolled Stacy.

"I guess" she answered.

Meanwhile

Randy was thinking in his locker room and started to get a headache. He just didn't know what he should do about his Stacy problem. He heard a knock on the door as Batista walked in.

" Hey can I tell you something man?" he asked.

"Sure" Randy replied.

" It's about my anounstment tonight," he said. "I'm going to…

Meanwhile

Stacy took Lita's advice and went to talk to Randy. She was so nervous! She wasn't sure if she should tell him or just talk to him. Well she finally thought she would try. Stacy walked to his locker room, knocked a few times and thought he must be talking to Dave. So she went to his locker room. She knocked on the door. Randy opened it!

" Hey, Randy could we talk?" she asked.

" I'd love to Stac but I have to go right now, we can talk later ok, I promise" Randy said to her.

"Ok Randy" she said a bit disappointed.

So she decided to talk to Batista.

"Hey"

"Hey Stac"

"So what's up?"

"Nothing much, but can I show you something?"

"Sure, why not"

Dave took a small blue box out of his pocket and went on one knee and handed it to Stacy.

"Oh my god Dave, my sister loves you and I just can't marry you I don't even love you!"

"I guess it was the wrong time to tie my shoe then"

"I'm so sorry I thought you were purposing to me!"

"NO!"

"Well I have to go and Dave I'm so sorry"

"It's ok, I mean it kinda seemed that way I guess"

"Bye"

"Bye"

Stacy walked back to see Amy, Lita and Christy. Before long Batista had went out to the ring to make his anounstment. He was nervous. He knew what he was going to do and it was going to be the best night of his life. Dave headed to the ring to make his anounstment.

"Well everyone I'm here to ask someone very special a very important question. Amy will you please come out here"

Amy walked to the ring wearing a pink shirt with a black tie and some tight dark blue jeans. She had her hair in a ponytail and wore pink and black skater shoes. Amy had know clue what Dave needed to say to her but she hoped it was something good.

"Amy we have been dating for about two years and now and I need to ask you a very important question" Batista said as went on one knee and took out the blue box from earlier and he opened it and inside was a pink diamond engagement ring. "Amy Lynn Keibler will you marry me?"

Amy was so happy she had tears of joy in her eyes.

"Well what do you say"

" I say I do!" Amy said as he put the ring on her finger and they kissed.

Well this chapter was mostly about Amy and Batista but still I just had to add it to this story. Well we now know Stacy and Randy are going to talk now so the next two chapters are going to be good! Please review!


	6. the talk

Disclaimer:

First of all I don't own raw or any part of WWE. The only chatter I own is Stacy's twin Amy. By the way Amy has black hair and not long legs like Stacy. And she's about as tall as Christy.

The Talk 

Stacy ran up to Amy and Dave as soon as a break as on. She needed to congratulate them plus she needed to talk to her sister.

"Hey you two congratulations on your engagement!"

"Thanks Stac!" they said together.

"Amy can I talk to you about, well you know?" the log legged diva asked.

" Aww, Stacy can't you talk to Lita about this… please" her sister answered.

"Ok, I guess" Stacy said kinda upset.

"Thanks Stacy Amy and really need to talk" Batista said.

"Well bye then"

"Bye" they said together again.

Stacy went to talk to Lita. She hoped Lita would give her good advice. She needed to talk over what she would say before she goes and talks to Randy. When she got there she saw Christy in her locker room too. She should have known if that Lita is there Christy is there!

"Hey Girls can I talk to you two?"

"Of course you can Stac, you should know that" Lita said.

"Yeah we will always be there for you Stacy"

"Thanks girls well here's what I need help with…"

Meanwhile

Randy had been getting ready to talk to Stacy. He was going to tell her that he loved her. At first he was that sure but now he was positive. After he saw Batista propose to Amy he realized that he want to propose to Stacy some day. He wanted to meet her parents have Christmas with each other's family and maybe even maybe starts a family. That is if Stacy loved him. Randy had also had that questions running in his head the day he fell in love with the long legged diva named Stacy Marie Keibler. He wasn't sure but he knew now. He knew that if you blow a once in a lifetime opportunity that you would regret it. That's why Randy had to tell Stacy even if he lose her friendship. There was a knock on the door. He opened it up and let Stacy in.

"So what did you want to talk to be about?" he asked.

"Well I needed to tell you something. She was also go to tell he how she felt because of her talk with Christy and Lita.

"I need to tell you something too!"

"Well I wanted to tell you that I..." she lost her voice no she couldn't not now!

"You what?'

"I… I… I love…I love… I love ice cream" she said.

"Cool I do too!"

"No what I wanted to saw is I love you Randy!" Stacy thought to herself.

"What I need to tell you Stacy is that well I…"

"You…"

"Well I love you Stacy!"

OMG! He tolled her! What will happen next! Please review!


	7. after the talk

Disclaimer:

First of all I don't own raw or any part of WWE. The only chatter I own is Stacy's twin Amy. By the way Amy has black hair and not long legs like Stacy. And she's about as tall as Christy.

After the Talk 

Stacy couldn't believe what she just heard! Randy Keith Orton loved her. She could get her happily ever after. She just needed to tell Randy that she felt the same way.

"Randy… I"

"I know you probably don't feel the same way and you never want to…"

He was interrupted by a kiss from Stacy. He was shocked but yet he kissed her back. Stacy could say anything so she decided to show him. Like Lita always tolled her actions speak louder then words. And by their actions I think they knew how they felt about each other. Randy broke their kiss.

"Stacy, do you wanna go to my hotel after the show?"

"Id love to!"

"Well I have to go talk to Benoit so meet me at the canteen ok"

"Ok, bye"

"Bye"

Stacy went to tell the girls well Randy talked to Chris Benoit about his match that night. 30 minutes later the show was over and Stacy headed to the canteen to meet Randy. She hoped that maybe they could go on a date sometime. Randy had been real excited ever since their kiss and wanted to maybe go on a date with her tonight.

"Hey sweetie over here!" Randy shouted to Stacy.

"Hey, so what are we going to do?"

"Well there is a dance at my hotel to night we could go there, only if you want to though"

"I'd love to go. After all I just love to dance!"

"Well let's go then"

They walked to Randy's car and drove to his hotel. On the way to is hotel they listened to **three doors down**. When they go to the hotel they went to the second floor were the dance was being held.

"This looks like its going to be a real good dance" Stacy said.

"Yeah" Randy said.

They played a lot of quick songs. And they had played salt and pepper (a game that ppl play a dances) and they got some ice cream too!

"Is everyone having a good time?" the DJ said. "That's good, well its break it if you don't want to dance right now" he play Everything by fefe dobson.

"This is such a great dance" Stacy said.

"Yeah it is" Randy said.

"It's time to play snowball! Here are the rules. Guys on one side, chicks on the other. There are two beach balls. Each side gets one. You throw it and who ever gets it n the other side is your partner for every slow dance for the rest of the night."

People started to throw the balls as Missing by evanescence played. When Randy pick a ball up he throw it by Stacy. Stacy got it! Randy went up to her and she gave the ball to the girl next to her.

"Wells that's perfect we got each other" Randy said

" Yes it is perfect"

They danced to lots of songs like Here with out you (three doors down), Over and over (Nelly ft Tim McGraw), the Reason (hoobastank) Everytime (Britney Spears), You should let me love you (Mario Wynans), With you (Jessica Simpson), Never say good bye (JoJo) and Fall to pieces (Avril Lavigne).

"Hang on I'll be right back ok," Stacy said.

"Ok"

Stacy came back and My Immortal by Evanescence started to play. She had requested this song for the final song. Randy put his hands on her hips and Stacy put her arms around his neck. They were looking to each other's eyes for the longest time when the song was a bout to end Stacy said, "I love you Randy"

"I love you to Stac"

This is such a cute story! Well only 2 more chapters to go! Please review!


	8. real love

Disclaimer:

First of all I don't own raw or any part of WWE. The only charter I own is Stacy's twin Amy. By the way Amy has black hair and not long legs like Stacy. And she's about as tall as Christy.

Randy's prov Real Love 

Last week Stacy and me went to a dance. It was really fun. Well tonight is Raw and I'm having a match against Ric Flair. I don't really have anything against him its mostly triple h. Well I don't know what is going to happen tonight but I hope everything goes good. Oh here comes Amy. I wonder what she wants.

"Hey Randy"

"Hey Amy"

"So Stacy tolled me about your date and I think what you did Randy Orton was really nice of you"

"Thanks but how was it nice of me?"

"Stacy's been in love with you for about what 3 years? I just think it was sweet of you"

"Oh okay, well I got to go bye Amz"

"Bye Randy"

I need to go get ready for my match tonight so went to go get ready.

Stacy's Prov

I was in Christy's locker room talking to her about my date with Randy last week. I tolled Amy too. Well I tell Amy everything.

"And after we dance we went to his hotel room"

"Oh my god did you"

"Yes!"

"OH MY GOD STACE!"

"Yeah I know"

"Well that's great news Stacy"

"I know"

"I miss poor little Eugene don't you"

"Yeah he's so cute. I hope he comes back soon"

"Yeah stupid Christan hurt poor little Eugene"

"Hey girls" Lita said as she walked in. "Well I got to go fight Trish who wants to come?"

"ME!" Stacy and Christy said at the same time.

"You can both come"

After the match

"You did great Lita"

"Thanks Christy"

"Well I'm going to talk to Randy see you two later"

"Bye Stace"

I went to talk to Randy. I looked all over and I finally found him getting coffee.

"Hey Randy"

"Hey Stace"

"I had so much fun last week and I was wondering" I paused. I just thought that now we have gone on a real date we are really a couple!

"You were wondering what?"

Oh yeah duh I just can't wonder off Randy is still here. "If you want to go on anther date"

"I'd love to Stacy"

Yay! I'm going on at date with Randy! I'm going on at date with Randy! WOW! I didn't see that kiss coming. Come Stace get back to Realty. But he is such a good kisser

Well what do you think? Sorry I haven't updated lately I've been so busy! I hope you like it! Oh yes Eugene has come back yay! But I really hate Lita now. And I like Trish. Weird isn't it?


	9. Almost a Happy Ending

Disclaimer:

First of all I don't own raw or any part of WWE. The only charter I own is Stacy's twin Amy. By the way Amy has black hair and not long legs like Stacy. And she's about as tall as Christy. And in this is my last Chapter. Also I've added a new character. Randy Orton's Sister. Now in real life he has a sister named Becky but in my stories she's Michelle. She looks like Kelly Clarkson.

Stacy's POV Almost a Happy Ending 

Today Michelle is coming to Raw! I'm so excited. Amy, Christy, Ashley and Lita are planning a surprise party. Amy and I have meet Michelle before of course but no one else has. Oh here's Amy. I wonder why she looks so sad.

"Amy, what's wrong"

"I just got off the phone with Matt"

"Well why are you sad about that?" Matt and Amy have always been friends so why would she be sad to talk to him.

"He told me that him and Lita broke up"

"Really, oh Lita I wonder if she's okay"

"Screw Lita"

"WHAT? Amy what happened?"

"Lita was cheating on Matt with Edge!"

"OH MY GOD" I can't believe it. Lita and Edge had the storyline together on Raw but for real!

"Yeah and Matt is really mad. He wants to kill Adam (Edge)"

"Lita has been getting slutting lately too"

"Yeah. I talked to Trish today. She apologized for everything that she's done to us"

"Well I can forgive her. She wasn't that mean"

"Yeah and she's going to help through the surprise party"

"Okay, well we should go talk to Dave and Randy"

"Yeah lets"

We went to Randy's locker room and tolled them the news. They were a little upset. But we all tried to stay happy about Michelle coming.

An Hour Later (Michelle's POV) 

I'm so excited about coming to WWE Raw. I've been training since Randy came to WWE. I can't wait to see my brother. It feels like I haven't seen him forever. But I'm even more excited about meeting Christy and Ashley. My diva search winners. Those were the girls I wanted to win and they did. Also I want to see my best friends in the world. Amy and Stacy have been my friends since Randy come to WWE. I'm just so excited! Well I'm here. I stepped out of the limo and the camera was right there. I was going to be invited into the ring by my brother, the twins and Batistia.

No POV from character.

"Every body please welcome," Randy said.

"Michelle Orton!" They all said together.

Michelle's music came on along with a video. She was wearing jeans with a yellow shirt that shows your shoulder with a white beater underneath. She entered the ring like any other diva. She used the bottom rope to go under. She hugged the animal and twins. Then she gave her brother a big huge.

"Thanks you guys. I'm so happy to be here at Raw. It's so exciting!"

"Well Michelle we're happy to have you." Amy replied.

"Hang on just a sec though. Randy how does it feel to have your sister here?" asked the animal Batistia.

"To be honest it's kinda weird," answered Orton.

"But we are so glad that you are here Michelle! And tonight on Raw live from San Francisco, you are going to have your first match against Candice Michelle!" Stacy said.

Then they all left the ring and went backstage. Stacy and Amy left to talk to Trish and Michelle went with her brother to get coffee. They waited until Trish and Ashley finished their match against Torrie and Victoria.

"Hey Trish who was that chick who helped you?" asked Ashley.

"I don't know but she looks really familiar" Trish replied.

"Hey Trish! Who was the girl?" asked Amy walking up to Trish.

"I don't know!" answered the women's champ.

Then the mystery girl came bouncing around.

"Hi! I'm Mickey James. Trish I'm your biggest fan! And now I get to be a dive just like you!"

"Nice meet you Mickey. That's why I know you. I've seen your letters." Trish said

"Would you like to thought a surprise party for Michelle with us?" asked Amy.

"I'd Love to!"

Michelle's POV (At her match)

My brother wanted to come out with me for my very first match so I let him. My music came on and I walked out. Candice was already in the ring and wanted to break that stupid Fairy wound. It's not like it's going to help her beat me. I went in the ring and was ready. The bell rang. Candice had to do that stupid like dance of her. Wow what's the big deal I can do that too! I'm getting so annoyed. So I tackle her. She starts screaming as I punch her. I never liked her. And isn't she supposed to be a make- up artist? She tries to slap me but I grab her hand and flip her over. Then I pin her. 1.. 2.. 3! I win, Lillian says my name and go back stage as Torrie and Victoria run to stupid Candice Michelle.

Randy's POV 

Wow my sister did a good job. I never knew she was that tough.

"Hey Randy where's all the others?"

"I don't know. Can you get me a coffee?"

"Sure, I guess"

"Okay I'll be in my locker room"

"Okay"

I better get in there. Hopefully everything is ready.

"Hey Randy is she coming soon?" asked the animal.

"Yeah everyone hide I think she's coming!" I said.

We are all hiding. What is Stacy doing. Oh okay she can kiss me. Oh here comes Michelle!

No character POV 

The moment Michelle walked in everyone said surprise! They all just talked and danced. But then Lita and Edge marched in.

"So you are just going to start this party with out me Amy?" Lita yelled.

"Yeah why not" said Amy.

"I'll tell you why because my baby is the sexiest person here," replied Edge.

"Well she sure isn't the sexiest" said the legend killer.

"But she is the sluttiest!" the animal said .

"Go ahead call me a slut I don't care" screamed Lita.

"That's because you don't care about anyone but yourself Lita" Christy yelled back at her.

"She cares about me to you know" Edge said

"Good at least some one does" said Michelle.

"Don't talk like that to me you ass hole" Edge yelled at her.

"Hey don't you call my sister an ass hole Edge" Orton said.

"Lita don't you get the point?" Stacy said

"What?" asked Lita.

"Alright I'll explain it for you because you're a little slow Hun." Trish said. "They don't won't to be your friend because of the cold hearted thing you did to Matt. Do you get it now honey or do I have to say it slower?"

"Alright I love some one else big deal!" Lita screamed.

"It's the way you did it Lita!" yelled Amy, Stacy, Christy, Michelle and Ashley.

"That was really cold Lita and we can't forgive you" said Ashley.

After a while Lita and Edge left. Everyone just went back to the hotel. When Randy and Stacy go to their room. They both just lay on the bed and went to sleep.

I finished! The end might seem a little boring but the story was already so long. This is the longest story I have written! Well please review!


End file.
